God's Mysterious Work
by DSCWin
Summary: All John Winchester ever wanted was to have a normal family. He had his oldest son without any problems, but when his youngest is born, John struggles with the idea that Sam will never be like his older brother. After the death of his wife John is tossed into two choices, let vengence cloud his mind or be a father to his sons. Now John wonders if he made the right choice.
1. Prologue- Winchester History

**I want to start off by saying this is not my original story. That belongs to Dr. Serpico. Everything that is done it's because of them. Thank you so much for trusting me with this story, and I hope I don't let you down.**

 **Please comment and Enjoy, especially you Dr. Serpico! I hope I didn't butcher this.**

John Winchester knew something was wrong since the first time, the first time his little son Sam Winchester came into the world. His son didn't come kicking and screaming like his first born, Dean, but instead Sam was quiet and still. His heart had stopped when the doctors rushed his little miracle out of the room, leaving his wife Mary and him confused and full of fear. They both sat there in silence praying their son would be alright.

After what seemed like an eternity, a nurse walked in with a screaming baby boy lungs working proudly. As John held his son for the first time, he felt maybe he what he was feeling was wrong. Maybe he was just scared about being a dad again. When he handed his little Sammy to his wife, who cuddled and traced around Sam's face, the doctor silently lead John out his face was grim.

John felt his heart drop lower into his chest as the doctor explained that his little Sammy, though appeared to be fine, had a major health problem. "You see, Mr. Winchester," The doctor's voice was soft and he was watching John watch Mary playing with Sammy who seemed to be already laughing and enjoying life. "When your son was born, he didn't have enough oxygen to his brain. He'll be requiring special care for the rest of his life."

"But he'll live?" John asked his eyes never leaving his wife and newborn. "He'll live at least?"

"Yes, he'll live." John's heart felt a little bit lighter as he nodded. The doctor forced a smile before watching as John, walked back into the room to hold his special miracle son.

"Is everything alright, John?" Mary asked her eyes locking onto her husband's. John opened his mouth to tell her what he had just learned, but he didn't want to ruin this happy moment, so he just smiled and nodded kissing his wife gently on the forehead. And together they looked at their precious son, and baby brother to their rambunctious four year old.

~DSCWin~

John had told Mary what the doctor had said a few days after they brought Sammy home, after Mary noticed that Sam would stare off into space for moments without much movement. But as she picked him up Sam would snap out of his haze and become his happy baby self. Even Dean noticed something was off about his baby brother.

"Is Sammy broken?" He had asked his mother one night after placing Sam to bed. Mary looked up at John who cleared his throat.

"John?" Mary asked sensing something heartbreaking.

"Dean, buddy," John said pulling his four year old closer towards him. "Your brother isn't broken. He's just going to need a lot of help. But don't worry, as long as your mother and I are here, I'm sure that everything will work out perfectly."

Then the night of the fire. The night John's life took a turn for the worse. Mary was very supportive giving him hope that their son would be just fine. But when he found her pinned to the ceiling, and seeing a gash across her stomach, his hope of every having a normal life for Sammy burned up just as Mary's body did. His mind moved from taking care of his special needs son and older son to concentrating on vengeance on the thing that took his wife, his kids' mother, his rock.

~DSCWin~

For two years John immersed himself in study, shooting practice, and Latin speaking. He didn't completely shut out his sons. At first Sam seemed to be just a little slower then when Dean was Sam's age, and kept telling himself that maybe Sam would be a normal kid after all. But after a couple of years of hunting his sons' care takers while he was out on hunts, fellow hunters Robert Singer or Pastor Jim, would call him with alarming news, saying Sammy's been acting strange.

John would come home to find Sammy struggling to sit up or talk in any type of coherent babble. He thought back to when his oldest was already taking steps and talking at two. John picked up his youngest who smiled and nuzzled him. His brown hair bouncing as he moved his head back and forth. "Jim," John said walking back towards the front door, "Watch Dean. I'll be back shortly."

~DSCWin~

The doctor's just confirmed that fear. Sam had brain damage. Something at first, John wasn't worried about him. He just thought Sam was just learning things at his own speed, but now it was inevitable to be normal. "Don't give up hope, Mr. Winchester." The doctor said as they watched Sam begin to reach for blocks to play with but kept missing. "Mr. Winchester, there have been cases where kids who have been in the same position as your son. They're living independent lives and even have families."

John knew that Sam would never have an independent life. Not with that thing that had killed Mary still out there. His eyes fell on his son who now held on to the block as if it were his only purpose of life. Nodding John asked for the exercises that could help make his son able to take care of himself while he was determined to bring Mary's killer to justice. But as once he got home, Dean seemed to sense he was to be put in charge of something important by they way his father talked to Pastor Jim or Bobby about his brother Sam.

~DSCWin~

"What I have to do now?" John asked pastor Jim who had taken up watching the boys along side Bobby Singer who visited him from South Dakota. Dean was pushing Sam in a swing in a playground just a few feet away. The high pitched laughs from his son tugged at his heart strings. Dean took it about himself to help Sam with the workouts he had overheard his dad and "uncles" talking about when John came home from the hospital several weeks ago.

"You need to do what's best for those two boys!" Jim said slapping John's shaking shoulders. His internal torment of his friend was weighing on his along with Bobby's shoulders. Sam and Dean were like sons to them. "You have two options."

"Two options?" John said his eyes filling with anger tears. "I only have one. To get the thing that killed Mary."

"John," Bobby's voice was soft smacking John's shoulder gently. John turned his attention to his friend and mentor who proceeded to point at Sam and Dean. Dean was helping Sammy take his first steps across the park's wood chips towards the slide. Everyone's eyes were wide with surprise and happiness. "You need to take care of them two boys."

"You said I had two choices. What were they?" John asked.

"First choice you submerge yourself into your revenge, dragging your two boys down with you. Or you can stop and be the father they both need." John allowed Jim's words to sink in deep when his six year old came running up his face split into a wide smile.

"Daddy," Dean said his green eyes sparkling with excitement, "Sammy can walk by himself look!" The three hunters watched as the small boy took stumbling steps before falling on his butt. A whimper began to fill the area and Dean rushed to his brother's side pulling him close.

"I'd take the second choice, son." Bobby said seeing the young boy instantly stop crying looking up at his brother with large hazel eyes his whimpering slowed to sobs before long his face lit up with a large smile.

"D'n!" Dean's face lit up as his brother repeated the word. "D'n!" John's eyes lowered with sorrow. _It should have been daddy. Not Dean._

"Alright." John said after a few minutes of thinking. "I'll stop, but under one condition. If you or any other hunter finds anything on what killed Mary you let me know."

Pastor Jim and Bobby smiled and nodded. Knowing it was the best option the young father gave them.

~DSCWin~

As the years rolled by John got the news he wasn't expecting to hear, from any of this hunting buddies. There wasn't anymore monsters. No demons no spirits, or ghost. They simply vanished off the planet. Part of him was furious that Mary's death will never be justified. But things seemed to change when his oldest son called him one day a few months after he had graduated college, that he was getting married to his once ex-girlfriend Lisa and was planning on being a father to her son, Ben. After a couple of years of being married, they had decided to bring a new life into the world.

When his granddaughter, Sybil Carla Winchester, was born John wasn't ready to become grandfather to such a small baby. But it only take one day and an hour of holding Sybil that John fell in love and his anger of not carrying out this vengeance of his wife's murder vanished. But when Sybil was reaching her six month birthday, fear seemed to grip him like a vice.

"You don't have to do this we'll be fine, dad." Dean's voice seemed to echo though his young daughter's room. "If there's no more monsters there's no reason you need to be here." Dean had seen his father act so strange the last few days as he slowly moved in a few items and spent most of his time guarding Sybil as if she were his daughter instead of Dean's. Not that he didn't mind seeing his father and brother a lot more, but he couldn't hide the fact his father was constantly walking up and down and sleeping in the rocking chair instead of the guest bedroom, he and Lisa had put up for the two additions.

"I just got to do this, Dean." John said staring down at his sleeping granddaughter. "You just never know what's out there." He had spoken that last sentence for himself to hear. "Don't worry, we'll hopefully be out of yours and Lisa's hair soon." John glanced at his oldest and right back at Sybil as if a few seconds was too long.

Dean smiled at the back of his dad and turned to walk out seeing his brother playing video games with Ben. Even though Sam was nearly twenty he still acted like he was five. But he loved his brother more seeing the life and the pureness of his soul in his hazel eyes.

"Where's daddy?" Sam asked peering up from his game just as the level had been completed.

"He's in Sybil's room." Dean said smiling seeing Ben hesitate before pressing the start button.

"Is she sick?" Worry filled his brother's eyes and Dean shook his head.

"No just being a good granddad." He allowed a small smile spread over his face as he watched his brother's attention turn to that of the video game.

~DSCWin~

John tossed and turned in the small rocking chair that was in his granddaughter's room, a blanket sluggishly tossed over his shoulder. He was afraid to fully fall asleep, for he wanted to be ready to be at his granddaughter's side in an instant. But the sound of Lisa's soft humming woke up him up and saw the light drift into the room. Sybil was just fine. She was happy all the time and nothing supernatural happened the next several nights, and for the first time since his wife's death John smiled and knew he and his family was safe.

But somewhere in the shadows, watching John and his family, something stirred making the shadow's just a bit darker.


	2. Chapter 1- Arrival

**I want to start off by saying this is not my original story. That belongs to Dr. Serpico. Everything that is done it's because of them. Thank you so much for trusting me with this story, and I hope I don't let you down.**

 **Please comment and Enjoy, especially you Dr. Serpico! I hope I didn't butcher this.**

Dean Winchester drummed his 67 Chevy impala nervously while he stopped at the red light just outside his home. His wife Lisa glanced over at him and touched his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked brushing a few strands of his hair. "Why are you so tense?"

"Just feel guilty." He admitted stepping on the gas once the light had turned green. "I know we've been planning this for several months now, but I just feel weird leaving them with dad all the time. He's got enough on his plate dealing with Sam."

"Daddy," Dean glanced at the rear view and smiled at his seven year old daughter's large green eyes. "You promised I could see Grampa and Uncle Sam."

"Don't worry, Sweetheart," Lisa said smiling at Sybil. "You and your brother are going to have so much fun with Grandpa John and Uncle Sam. Right Dean?"

"Yes dear." Dean said and gave her a quick kiss before continuing to drive. _I guess I'm getting worked up over nothing then._

~DSCWin~

John let out a sigh of accomplishment as he had just finished cleaning the kitchen. He let out a small chuckle knowing his grandchildren were coming to stay with him and Sam for a week to give Dean and Lisa a few days alone. "Sam!" He called out stepping into the living room to find his son gone. The television was still on to Sam's favorite station but he wasn't anywhere in sight. He rushed to down the hall to check to see if Sam was deciding to play, hide and seek with him but after a twenty minutes of searching and calling for him, he couldn't find his son anywhere.

Fear gripped his heart as he saw the front door still ajar. Sam was never allowed to wounder outside by himself. He was capable to walk just to the mailbox and back but John knew it was Sunday. And there weren't any mail that day. "Sam!" John ran to the door and threw it open only to find his son leaning on the front porch banister staring intently at the empty spot he knew Dean would park his car. "Sam," John sighed walking over to his son. "You need to come inside. Dean's not going to get here any sooner if you wait out here."

"But I want him to come." Sam grumbled his eyes narrowing as if he could magically make Dean's car appear.

"I know you do." John smiled as he phone began to buzz in his pocket and he reached down and pulled it out. "Hey look, Lisa's calling." Sam's head picked up and stared at his dad who smiled and answered the phone. "Hey Lees. How's it going?"

"We're on our way, we'll be there in an hour. Had to stop have breakfast." John could hear his granddaughter's loud laugh in the background as the sound of forks and knifes banged against the plates.

"Well, you better, hurry, Sam's very excited to see you guys. I don't think I can distract him long enough for you to get here." John saw the childish glare his son was giving him and let out a small chuckle. "How long do you think you'll be?"

"Well, about an hour." Lisa said.

"Okay, see you then." John hung up his cellphone and down at his son. "They're going to be an hour, Sammy. Why don't you help me make sandwiches for lunch." Sam hung his head low but followed his dad inside the house and into the kitchen. John had succeeded in distracting his son for about five minutes before Sam ran off again and sat back on the porch. He let out a sigh knowing when Sam had his mind set on something it was a miracle for him to keep him distracted.

~DSCWin~

John eventually convinced his son to head to his room to take a nap when Lisa had called saying it was going to be a few more minutes, after a tire on the Impala had blown and Dean had to fix it. But eventually the impala slid onto the driveway. John was smiling when he heard his granddaughter's high pitched scream of delight her arms above her head as she raced into her grandfather's arms and wrapped them around John's neck.

"Hey there sweetheart!" John said kissing his granddaughter softly on the cheek. Sybil giggled as she usually did when John's bristles brushed against her cheek. He carefully set his granddaughter on the porch, and hugged his grandson Ben then Dean and Lisa.

"Grampa where's uncle Sammy?" Sybil shook her grandfather's arms bank after she noticed Sam's absence. "I brought him something from home!"

"He should be inside taking a nap." John said and Sybil's eyes lit up before vanishing inside the house in search her uncle and playmate.

"So are you sure you'll be able to handle all these kids dad?" Dean asked carrying a princess backpack out of the backseat. John nodded leading them all inside. "We can always take them with us."

"No, you two need to have some alone time. When was the last time did you just have time just the two of you?" Dean looked at Lisa who was giving him a playful glance. "Now don't worry. I now have three sets of eyes to help me watch your brother. So don't you worry. You two go enjoy your vacation. What are you planning on doing anyways?"

Lisa's eyes lit up making Dean's legs wobble beneath him. "Oh, nothing fancy. My parents are letting us use their beach house in Monterrey, California. I think we'll just walk around talking and enjoying each others company." Lisa blinked and Ben let out a groan.

"Get a room you guys, sick." He muttered taking off his headphones. Lisa and Dean both laughed pretending to go for a kiss.

"Eww gross!" Sybil and Sam were both standing in the hall entrance both had the face of disgust on their faces.

"Alright, everyone let's get on with lunch." John said with a chuckle.

~DSCWin~

"Grampa! Can we go to the circus tomorrow?" Sybil asked after her parents had laid down to take a nap after their long and early morning drive to John's house.

"No circus." Sam said his head snapping up from his book he was reading. "There's clowns there and they're scary." John was now tossed in a complicated mess. He knew how much his son hated clowns, but he did see the hurt look in his granddaughter's eyes.

"Don't worry Sam," Ben said with a smile. "Grandpa would protect us, besides you seemed to have gotten used to being around Sybil and she's the closest thing to a clown." Sybil glared at her older brother and leaped on his back pulling at his hair. John struggled to pull his grandchildren apart, but was rewarded with having Sam join in the fight. Being six feet tall Sam was tall and lanky a great thing especially when it came to fighting with his niece and nephew.

"Sam get off of them!" John roared trying to separate the three kids. He now wished he had taken up the offer of letting Dean and Lisa take their kids away or a least Ben. "If you don't it's time out for all of you!" The threat fell on deaf ears as the three continued to fight.

"BENNY! SYBIL! SAM! STOP!" Four people froze and four pairs of eyes fell on Dean who was standing at the hall entrance his eyes dark with furry. John seemed to age backwards as he saw the look on Dean's face.

"But D'n," Sam began to whine standing up and shifting his feet across the carpet. "I was just protecting Sybil from Ben."

"And Ben started it, daddy." Sybil said her eyes filling up with tears.

"Did not." Ben stated glaring at his sister.

"I don't care who started it," Dean said his voice shaky as he tried to remain calm. His last outburst had made his throat start to sting. He was gripping the top of his nose and his eyes were closed. "I'll have none of it. Or once Lisa and I get back you'll both be grounded and won't see Grandpa or Uncle Sam for a month." Sybil and Ben's eyes went wide as their dad looked at them then looked over at Sam who looked as though he was about to faint. "Sammy, didn't dad say no fighting?"

"Yes," the child-like man said his head hung low. "Sorry D'n. Sorry daddy."

"It's okay." John said pulling his youngest son into a hug. "Just don't let it happen again." Dean smiled at his two kids and baby brother before making them all apologize. "Who want's to help me with dinner then?" After a few minutes of hugs and sorrys.

"I do, Grampa!" Sybil screaming jumping up and down and waving her arm in the air. Sam smiled too and raced Sybil the three feet to the kitchen, while Ben plopped back to the couch and pulled up his game-boy and began to play it. Dean stood there his arms across his chest and Ben slowly looked at his step-dad. But after a while Ben rolled his eyes turned off his game and left to go into the kitchen and Dean smiled before heading back to finish his interrupted nap.

~DSCWin~

Dean's threat of grounding his two kids seemed to make dinner run a lot smoother. Even Sam wasn't fussing when John had told him to eat his vegetables. None of them fought as they were tucked into bed, leaving John, Dean and Lisa to stay awake talking about the next few days.

"So you going to be driving?" John asked pulling out three beers from the fridge handing one to his son and daughter-in-law.

"Actually I convinced Dean to fly this time." Lisa said with a smile. Dean's face paled and he nodded wearily.

"Are you ever going to be able to fly without freaking out?" John asked with a chuckle. Dean shrugged. "So you going to be leaving your car with someone or at the airport?"

"We're keeping it at the airport and my parents are going to be dropping off their car for us to take to the beach house." Lisa said as Dean was drinking to calm his nerves down as his upcoming three and a half hour flight. John nodded and smiled taking a sip from his drink. "Dad, are you sure you'll be able to handle our kids as well as Sam?"

John glanced up at Lisa and smiled. "Yeah I'll be fine with them. We just had a bit of a fight this afternoon but I'm sure things are going to be running more smoothly." He looked at his son then added, "By the way I'm impressed of how well you handled that situation back there, Dean."

"Thanks dad." Dean said with a slightly crooked smile. "I learned from the best after all." John smiled down at his son and daughter-in-law. "Well, Lees, I think we should head to bed. Got an early morning drive again."

"Okay. Good night dad." Lisa quickly finished her beer and gave her father-in-law a peck on the cheek before heading down the hallway towards the guest room. John and Dean stayed up a few more minutes finishing their beers and gave each other a hug goodnight before entering their own rooms.

The next morning as John helped get Sam ready for the day Dean struggled with actually leaving the house. "Dad are you sure? This is the most time you've got with them. Are you sure you can keep all three of them under control?"

"Dean," John said as Sam ran to grab his shoes and socks. "Yes, yesterday at lunch they were a handful, but I'm sure everything is going to be just fine."

"Okay." Dean said rubbing the back of his head nervously. "You have our numbers just in case?"

"Dean if you don't get in that car and drive off with your wife I'll tie you up and throw you in the trunk."

"Daddy, don't be mean." Sam said his face scrunched up in child-like anger.

"I'm not mean, Sammy. Go eat your breakfast." Sam rushed into the kitchen and sat at the table. Lisa and Dean looked at each other before smiling. "Now go. I have your numbers if things go wrong. Enjoy your trip you guys. Love you both."

"Love you too, Dad." Lisa said giving John a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. "Come on Dean. We're going to miss our flight. Or is that what you want?" Dean's eyes widened with fear and shook his head.

"Bye dad. Bye everyone!" Dean yelled before running out the door.

"Bye!" Ben, Sybil and Sam called from the kitchen. John waved goodbye to his son and daughter-in-law as they pulled away.

John let out a sigh knowing it was going to be a long week with his two grandchildren and son but he never thought it would turn into a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 2 - Back in the Game

**I want to start off by saying this is not my original story. That belongs to Dr. Serpico. Everything that is done it's because of them. Thank you so much for trusting me with this story, and I hope I don't let you down.**

 **Please comment and Enjoy, especially you Dr. Serpico! I hope I didn't butcher this.**

John was a really doting grandparent and he wanted to make Ben and Sybil's week lots of fun as possible. So twenty minutes after Dean and Lisa had left, John walked into the kitchen and poured himself a mug of his coffee and sat down at the table to discuss the plans for his grandchildren.

"Grandpa, can we go fishing today?" Ben asked just as John sat down. He was about to say something to Ben when Sybil appeared holding onto her grandpa's arm.

"But I want to go to the circus." Sybil injected her large green eyes locking in her grandpas. John looked back and froth between Ben and Sybil before his eyes rested on his son, Sam's eyes were wide with fear.

"Fishing." Ben snapped looking at his sister.

"Circus." Sybil countered.

"Fishing!"

"Circus!"

"Enough both of you." John's voice was loud enough to be heard but low enough so that he wasn't fully yelling at his grandchildren. "Here's what we'll do. We'll go to the circus today, since Ben, it's a bit to late to fish. We'll go early tomorrow would that be okay?" Ben shrugged and then nodded before John looked down at Sybil. "So Sybil you're wanting to go to the circus today?" Sybil nodded excitement making her eyes sparkle. "Alright we'll go to the circus af-"

"I don't want to go to the circus, daddy." Sam said shaking with fear. "It's too scary."

"Sammy," John said his voice stern. "It's my turn to talk." Sam's eyes lowered and John gently patted his son's shoulder. "It's okay, I was going to take Ben and Sybil to the circus since you have your therapy appointment with Dr. Sullivan today. Remember?" Sam lowered his head with shame. John could see he had forgotten, and felt his heart drop too.

"It's okay Uncle Sammy," Sybil said running over and wrapping her small arms around him as far as she could. "Everyone forgets something now and then. Even daddy forgets stuff." Sam glanced down at Sybil and smiled. John was happy that Sybil was his son's best friend. Especially when Sam was having a temper tantrum Sybil seemed to be the only one that could calm him down.

"Alright, since we have our day planed out Ben, Sybil go get dressed and Sam I'll call Mrs. Tran to come pick you up from therapy okay."

"Okay!" Sam's face lit up with a wide smile, he loved it when he got to hang out with Mrs. Tran and her son Kevin. They were really nice to him.

Ben and Sybil arrived a few minutes later dressed and ready to go, and they helped John place their dirty dishes in the sink even Sam helped a little. A few minutes later, they were climbing in John station wagon and were heading towards town, to drop of Sam at the therapy office. After Sam waved goodbye, when Dr. Sullivan took him inside to start his session, John and his grandchildren went off towards the Circus.

~DSCWin~

It was a very fun and pleasant afternoon as John, Ben and Sybil walked among the circus performers. They stopped and pointed at the animals that seemed to love the attention they were given. They were happy that Sam wasn't there for a minute after the third group of clowns came running up to them and started to twist and pull on long balloons making an animal for Ben and a princess hat for Sybil.

At around lunch time, John stepped to the side a little ways away from Ben and Sybil to call and check up on Sam. Mrs. Tran answered and said everything was just fine. She said that Sam was taking a nap. John smiled and looked at his grandchildren and let out a sigh. After ending the call with Mrs. Tran, John walked over towards the food booth and paid for lunch.

After another hour of running around and winning a teddy bear for Sam, John loaded up Ben and Sybil and left to pick up Sam. He was so happy his grandchildren were having fun that when he arrived at Mrs. Tran's house, the thought of something bad happening was far beyond the reaches of his mind.

Kevin Tran was in a panic as he stood on the porch as John pulled up. John's first thought was that his son had gotten hurt or passed out. He turned off his car and raced up the few steps and Kevin looked scared.

"What's going on Kevin?" John asked peering over the young man's shoulder. He could only see Mrs. Tran kneeling down and her soft voice was hard to hear.

"I don't know how to explain it." Kevin said sweat began to fall in small beads down the young man's face. "He was just fine, Sam had woken from a nap, mom was making him some lunch when he just fell to the ground screaming that his head was hurting him."

"Did he do or say anything else?" John asked stepping through the door. Ben and Sybil closely behind also followed but kept their distance afraid to see what state their uncle was in.

"Actually," Kevin started but couldn't finish because Sam was now screaming again rocking back and forth banging his curved back against the wall sending a few Tran family pictures clattering to the floor.

"No! Stop!" Sam screamed his eyes were shut tight sweat and tears were falling down the man's face. "Stop hurting them! Leave them alone!" John bent down next to Mrs. Tran who looked just as scared.

"Sam," John said gently grabbing his son's hands. "Sammy! I'm here it's okay. You're just fine." But Sam didn't acknowledge his father's presence. He just kept screaming and rocking back and forth. John glanced at his grandchildren, he was starting worry about what they will start to think about their uncle now.

"Uncle Sammy?" Sybil's soft voice surrounded John and Sam, but Sam still rocked back and forth. His hands were shoved in his eyes as if that were to help his pounding headache.

"Sam," John tried again to reach his distant son. Try to find out what was troubling him. "I'm here, daddy's here. What's going on? Tell me please." It was as if someone was digging into Sam's brain, he let out a painful groan. Mrs. Tran ordered Kevin to take Ben and Sybil to John's house and to wait for John to get home.

Kevin nodded and ushered the two kids out but Sybil hesitated. She hated to see her uncle in pain or scared. But the front door closed behind them separating them from their grandfather and uncle. As soon as the door closed John's attention came back to his son who was now shaking under his hands.

"Sam," John pulled him closer and began to rub his back, something he had done for home back when he was younger and had nightmares. Somehow it seemed that was what he needed. "Sam are you okay now?" Sam's hazel eyes were now looking into his father's, tear stains on his cheeks and slowly nodded. But he laid his head back on John's shoulder and closed his eyes. John let his son sit there and glanced over at Mrs. Tran who looked relieved that Sam was doing better. "I'm so sorry for this." He said softly still gently stroking his son's back.

"It's no one's fault John." She said brushing the man's hair out of his closed eyes. "I'm so happy to see him doing better. Just have one question, has this happened before?"

John let out a sigh which startled his son just a little but he didn't start to cry instead he looked up at his dad who was smiling at him. "Sammy, why don't you go grab your shoes. Then we'll go home. Benny and Sybil want to tell you what happened today." Sam smiled and nodded and vanished down the hall towards the room, Mrs. Tran had given him to take a nap in. Once he was gone John stood up and leaned on Mrs. Tran's counter.

"It was about five years ago," John said letting out a small sigh. "Sam was having a nightmare and he said that Dean had gotten hurt at work said that a car was going to fall on him. I told him it was just a bad nightmare." He let out a small shake and wiped away some tears at the memory. "Got a call that next morning that Dean was in the hospital. A car had indeed fallen on him and he broke two ribs and his left leg. Sam blamed himself for a week after he found out. I just said it was just a coincidence that it happened." He shook his head in disbelief that this was happening again.

"Daddy, I found my shoes." Sam stood in the doorway holding his shoes in his hand. John smiled and helped him put them on. "I'm sorry Mrs. Tran for any mess I made." Mrs. Tran let out a small chuckle and wrapped her arm around the tall man. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," She said ruffling his mop of brown hair. "Just get feeling better okay. Maybe sometime next week you can come and hang out with me and Kevin again." Sam nodded and rushed out of the door leaving John to wrap his arms around Mrs. Tran and held her close. "Take care of yourself, John." She said rubbing his shoulder.

"Thanks so much for what you do, Linda." John said giving Mrs. Tran a quick hug before running after his son, who thankfully was sitting on the top of the steps waiting for his dad. "Come on Sammy." He felt his son grip his hand as they walked down the sidewalk the three blocks to his house, after all Kevin did take Ben and Sybil in the station wagon.

~DSCWin~

After dinner, and after putting Sam to bed, John started to clean up. Sybil came in a few minutes later and started to help her grandpa clean up after dinner. Ben sat in front of the television and was playing the few good games that John had for his grandchildren and Sam.

"Grampa, is uncle Sammy going to be okay?" Sybil asked bringing a couple of dirty plates that had been left on the table.

John slowly nodded his head and looked down at his granddaughter's messy light brown hair. Her large green eyes made her look just as beautiful as she did the minute she was born seven years ago. "Yep," He gently picked up Sybil and set her on the counter next to the sink. "Sammy's going to be okay."

"What was wrong with him?"

"He was just having a bad day. Don't worry, I'm sure it's not going to happen again." He kissed Sybil's nose and jumped when the phone started to ring. He looked at the clock, it was nearly 8 at night. He wasn't expecting anyone to call and was nervous when he gripped the cordless and hit the answer button. "Hello?"

"Hey Dad," John's heart had slowed tremendously at the sound of his oldest son's voice. "Just calling to let you know we made it safe to California, and to the beach house. We would have called earlier but we had to see Lisa's parents. They send their love by the way."

"Well, it's good to hear from you." John said Sybil started to bounce on the counter she was missing her dad so much and John let out a soft chuckle. "Your daughter wants to say goodnight." He handed the phone to his granddaughter who instantly snatched it and placed it over her ear.

"Hi daddy!" Her face was split in a large smile. "Yeah, Grampa took me and Benny to the Circus! I won a teddy bear for Uncle Sammy! When are you and Mommy getting back?" John felt hurt, _She wants to leave me already?_ "Not like that I was wondering because I miss you and mommy." She nodded and looked up at her grandpa. "Okay. I love you too, Daddy. Goodnight!" She handed the phone back to John and he set her on the floor.

"Ben you want to talk to you parents?" John called before he placed the phone to his ear. Ben shook his head, his focus on the game that was in front of him. "Alright, well you two enjoy the rest of your trip."

"Everything okay dad?" Dean could sense the hurry in his dad's voice. He usually got that way when something bad has happened. "Is Sam okay?"

"Your brother's fine. We had a little bit of an issue this afternoon but he's just fine."

"What kind of an issue?"

John let out a sigh and watched as Sybil stared at him her head resting on her arms and looking up at her grandpa. "Just a little bit of a tantrum. He's calm now, your kids are fine. Now go enjoy yourselves okay?" He walked over towards Sybil and picked up her. "Goodnight there son."

"Alright, night dad."

~DSCWin~

It was nearing two in the morning when John felt something gently shaking him. He opened his eyes and jumped. The form of his late wife was standing next to his bed, still wearing her nightgown and looking like she did the day he lost her. Her eyes were bright in the darkness as she bent down brushing her pale lips against his forehead. "Mary?" He breathed. She smiled and vanished only to reappear on his ceiling above his bed. Her once white nightgown stained red. He let out a loud scream as she burst into flames like she had down all those years ago.

He felt himself falling out of his bed but as soon as he landed, the heat from the fire vanished and Mary's form vanished along with it. "Grampa?" Sybil stood in her grandpa's door her hair flowing down past her shoulders her bright yellow nightgown flowed as she rushed to her grandpa's side looking deeply in his brown eyes. "Did you fall out of your bed?" She asked and John nodded.

"Did I wake you up, sweetie?" He was wiping away some sweat that had started to form against his graying hair. Sybil shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What's the matter?"

"I just couldn't sleep. Something is making me feel scared." John remembered when Dean was Sybil's age and had nightmares. He shook his head before standing up.

"Come on, I know the perfect remedy for that." John said with a smile walking towards his opened bedroom door. He walked towards a door next to him and peered inside. Ben's thirteen year old snores echoed from his bed and John slowly closed the door. Sybil was holding John's hands when he peered inside his son's room. The nightlight that was plugged on Sam's desk started to flicker.

Even though he had been out of the hunting job for years, John's hunting instincts kicked in. "Sybil go in your brother's room now."

"Grampa?"

"Sybil please. Go into your bother's room, and stay there until I come and get you." Sybil nodded and quickly rushes over towards her brother's room and vanishes. John took I deep breath to steady himself as he slowly pushed his son's door open wider.

A young man stood staring at Sam who was clearly having another nightmare as apparent by the flinches from his eyebrows and eyes. John quickly and silently walked into the kitchen and wrapped his hand around his salt container. He knew that once he threw it the ghost will only be gone for a few seconds maybe minutes but he had to get his son and grandchildren out of the house. As he traveled down the hallway back to his son's room, he saw Ben and Sybil's heads poking out of around the corner of the door. He waved his hand and they quietly moved down the hallway.

"Sybil, Ben go to the car and wait for me there. Don't come out for anything and don't let anything see you okay?" Ben nodded but Sybil looked confused, but the scream from Sam's room filled them all with fear. "Go now!" John screamed rushing back to his son's room. Pushing the door open his heart was pounding in his chest. The spirit of the young man had changed from simply looking to inching towards Sam who was sitting up and understandably frightened. "GET AWAY FROM MY SON YOU..."

He couldn't finish. He couldn't swear in front of his son, instead he opened the salt container lid and tossed the white powder at the ghost. It vanished and John wasted no time in grabbing Sam's arm and pulled him towards the front door. The Ghost appeared behind them grabbing Sam by the shoulder. John's eyes narrowed again before tossing the salt back at the ghost. Once again the spirit vanished.

~DSCWin~

Sam was asleep in the backseat with Sybil's head leaning on his shoulder. Ben was sitting in the front and was looking at his grandpa who didn't seem to be heading in a specific place just away from the house. "Is everything okay grandpa?" Ben asked after he watched as John pulled off at a rest area just a few miles away from his home.

"Not really, Ben." John admitted turning his head at the two sleeping forms in the back. "What ever you do don't tell anyone what happened at the house okay?"

"Okay." Ben said nodding. "But what did happen?"

John licked his lips nervously and rubbed his face. "To be perfectly honest, something that hasn't happened in years. We just were attacked by a spirit."

"Spirit? Like a ghost or something?"

"Yes," John felt something burning inside his chest, but it wasn't heartburn it was anger. Anger at the thing that left him alone for twenty-four years and now it was coming after him, son and grandchildren. "Looks like we won't be going fishing today." He said with a sad smile. Ben shrugged and clapped his grandfather's shoulder.

"It's okay, Grandpa. I'm sure we'll go fishing one of these days." Ben smiled making John smile back. As soon as Ben fell asleep John pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number he hadn't in nearly twelve years.

"Hello?" Came a gruff reply from the other end.

"Bobby, it's me. John."


	4. Chapter 3- Old Nightmares Resurfacing

**I want to start off by saying this is not my original story. That belongs to Dr. Serpico. Everything that is done it's because of them. Thank you so much for trusting me with this story, and I hope I don't let you down.**

 **This might be the only chapter that might not make it up to par. And for that I'm very sorry if I disappointed you. I have a lot on my mind. But please enjoy and hope the others would make up for this one.**

 **Please comment and Enjoy, especially you Dr. Serpico! I hope I didn't butcher this.**

John was running on only a few hours of sleep when he pulled back to the house three hours after placing the call with Bobby asking him to look up anything about why this ghost was in his house, and why he was after Sam. The sun wasn't even in the sky when John pulled up and turned off his car. But he knew that he had to keep ,at least Sam and Sybil, distracted long enough to figure stuff out. John looked at all three of his passengers that were fast asleep and smiled.

"So much for a relaxing summer vacation," he mumbled to himself. But that was loud enough to make Sybil stir awake.

"Grampa?" She squeaked sitting up and rubbing her eyes with a fist. "I had the strangest nightmare." John turned around and looked at his granddaughter intent on hearing what she had to say. "There was this person in a white sheet and it was chasing us all over your house."

John couldn't keep the chuckle from escaping and Sybil looked at her grandpa with large green eyes. "That's an interesting nightmare, sweetie." John said and looked over at his son who was beginning to stir. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Fish." Sybil said with a smile. John nodded and looked over at Ben who had his head back in between the seat and the door his mouth hung wide open letting a river of drool to flow out the corner.

"Daddy?" Sam's voice was soft when John looked back, his son's hazel eyes opened to slits but soon jumped up looking freaked. "I had to most scariest nightmare ever!"

"Calm down, Sammy," John said glancing over at Ben who let out a snort but fell still again. "Let's talk it over at breakfast okay?" Sam nodded and looked over at the house his face full of curiosity. "What's the matter?"

"Why are we out of the house?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

"You guys wanted to go for a late night car ride." John lied. Sam looked down at Sybil and they both shrugged.

~DSCWin~

Eighteen hundred miles away in a cozy little house on the beach, Dean Winchester sat up in bed sweat beading down his face and his breath was forced. Something wasn't right and he had a feeling. He couldn't remember the last time he woke up with such a vivid nightmare of creatures he only seen in movies attacking his family back in Kansas. He flinched when he felt someone grip his arm and relaxed a bit when his wife's sleepy golden brown eyes looked up at him.

"Dean," she said rolling into a sitting position. "Are you okay?" She looked over at the clock that sat nearest her husband and looked back at him, the look of worry was clear even in the dark. "Dean it's almost five in the morning. What's going on?"

"Just..." Dean couldn't find the words that seemed to easy to say. _How can I say I had a nightmare about our kids, Sammy and dad being in trouble without making her think I'm wanting to go back so soon?_ "Just had a bad dream. Guess I shouldn't have mixed horror movies and strong alcohol, huh?" He tried to chuckle but to him it wouldn't escape his throat, he was only aloud a small whiny sound that made Lisa's eyebrow raise.

"You never had nightmares after horror movies and drinks. What is this really about?"

Dean bit the inside of his cheek he wasn't sure if he could tell his wife the truth. He looked at his wife and wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to him. "Just had a bad dream. About everyone back home."

He heard a soft groan coming from his wife and looked down at her. "I'm sure everyone is okay, Dean." Lisa said looking up at her husband. "Why don't you call in a few hours and see for yourself." Dean let out a sigh and nodded reluctantly. He wanted to believe his wife but there was still that nagging in the back of his mind that he couldn't shake off. "Now let's go back to bed, honey. I doubt they'll be awake now."

"I just got to see for sure, Lees." Dean said as he jumped out of bed, leaving his wife sitting alone in the bed. His bare feet padded across the wooden floor towards the kitchen were he snatched the land line and began to dial his dad's number.

"Hello?" John's answer after the second ring. Dean felt his heart slow down hearing his dad's voice.

"Hey dad, I know it's early but I was just calling to see if everything was okay."

"Yeah, everything's fine here." John said. Dean thought he had heard a hint of rush in his dad's voice, but it could possibly be because of how early it was. "Just getting the kids ready to go fishin'."

"Yay fishing!" Sybil's and Sam's excited voice traveled through the phone line and into Dean's ear making him pull the phone away just for a second before placing the phone back to his ear.

"Sorry about that, Dean." John said with a small chuckle. "They're a bit excited."

"I could tell." Dean saw Lisa standing in the door way her arms folded across her chest and her look simply said 'I told you so'. "Hey dad I'm sorry again for dropping off the kids. I hope everything's going okay."

"Don't worry about it, son. Well, we got to go. Fish are waiting to be caught. Go back to sleep. Bye." Dean heard John's end cut off the call and Dean followed suit gently placing the phone back on it's charger.

"Everything okay?" Lisa said with a smile. Dean nodded and walked over to his wife and held her close gently placing his lips on hers. "Now let's go back to bed, shall we?"

"We shall." Dean smiled down at his wife and they walked back into the bedroom and climbed back under the blankets before falling asleep.

~DSCWin~

It was calming fishing with Ben, Sybil and even Sam, that John felt his eyes slowly close as he sat in his chair his fishing pole loose in his hands. A loud excited shriek made him jump as he watched as both Sybil and Sam were fighting with their fishing poles and didn't know what to do with it. "Benny help your sister." John ordered a large smile on his face as he rushed over towards Sam who struggled.

After a few minutes of wrestling with the fish on the line, John, Ben, Sybil and Sam helped reel in two large rainbow trouts. Their pink color caught the slowly rising sun as Sam and Sybil were hesitant in holding their catch. "Looks like it's fish tonight." John said with a chuckle. Both Sam and Sybil looked disgusted as they held their catch an arm length away.

After another hour of fishing, John, carried a large bucket full of five large fish and was walking up the path that lead to his backyard following his son and grandchildren who were laughing. A gruff looking older man stood next to the gate when they rounded the corner and John waved at the older man who waved back his eyes in the shade of his brown and white baseball cap.

"Robert Singer." John said when he walked through the gate. He grabbed hold of Bobby's hand and shook it a large smile on his face. "Didn't expect you to drive all the way from South Dakota to see me."

"It's the least I could do." Bobby said eying the three faces that looked curious and waited to hear what the two men had to say. "Is there someplace were we can talk in private?"

John glanced over at the three and cleared his throat. "Why don't you three go inside and watch some T.V. I need to talk with Uncle Bobby for a moment about some important matters." Sybil and Sam looked at each other then raced to get inside the house first. Ben stayed put curious as to what his grandfather needed to talk with this man he just met. "Ben please go inside."

"But I want to know what you guys are talking about." Ben said being the stubborn teenager, and if Dean hadn't told John that Ben was his step son, he could've sworn it was his due the fact he had the same stubbornness his eldest had.

"This is a man thing," Bobby said his taking off his hat to rub the top of his head before placing the hat back on.

"But," Ben started but lowered his head and disappeared around the corner. John and Bobby took a few steps away from the house to make sure they weren't overheard.

"So how did you get here so fast from South Dakota?" John asked setting the fish they had caught next to his hose valve and sat down in a lawn chair he had gotten for Christmas a few years back. "I thought I called you a few hours ago with a question but wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I was already on my way to your house when you called." Bobby said sighing he took off his hat and rubbed the top of his head before replacing the hat back on his head. "John, I don't know how to explain this but for some reason all those critters we fought years back, are appearing just as quickly and some of them ain't to bright."

"What do you mean, Bobby?"

"Well, just yesterday morning I got a call from my buddy Rufus up in Forks, Washington. Said a pack of werewolves came running through town but were stupid enough to fall for the simplest of tricks. He basically caught all eight of them by throwing a few steaks in a silver cage and locked them in. When we came back a few hours later to check on them they vanished. As if they never were in there to begin with." John looked confused but Bobby continued. "Remember Pastor Jim?" John nodded. "He killed himself a Wendigo just by pushing it into a fire. The darn creature didn't put up a fight."

"So that explains the ghost we saw last night." John looked up at Bobby who looked confused. "Last night a restless spirit came and went after Sam. I fought it off by salt, but that's it. I'm not sure if it's going to come back or not."

"Need my help with that?" Bobby asked and John didn't hesitate to nod. "Alright, I'll head to the library and see what I can dig up." He stood up and walked towards the front yard only to stop and let out a long sigh. "I thought we were done with these things twelve years ago. Why are they coming back?" He turned to face John who shrugged he hadn't a clue either as to why the things they hunted were coming back. "Well, anyways you take care of them kids and your son. I'll be back as soon as I can." Bobby scratched his bushy beard on his chin and walked out the gate and vanished to the side of the house, a large rumble of a truck sounded in the front of the house before he could hear the truck pull away.

~DSCWin~

John was sitting at the kitchen table his head hovering over his old leather book that he had on every creature he had once hunted. Ben and Sybil were watching television, while Sam was taking a nap, when John pushed the leather bound book and rubbed the back of his neck. He knew he was getting way to old to still be doing this. But he had to do everything in his power to make sure his family were all protected. As he continued to read his book his home phone started to ring.

"Hello," John said after the second ring.

"So you're back from fishing then?" Dean asked John could hear the smile in his son's voice.

"Yeah, we've been back for a couple of hours." John smiled as Ben and Sybil both walked in and looked confused to who their grandpa was talking to. "You wanna talk to your kids?"

"Please." Dean's voice was excited as John held the phone out towards his grandchildren who were starting to fight over the phone before Ben snatched the phone and rushed back into the living room his little sister followed her hand stretched out towards the phone.

John decided to check up on his son, who had been asleep for a lot longer then most of his naps. When he opened his door he saw Sam sitting in his bed his head in his hands. He was letting out small groans of pain and didn't seemed to notice his father standing in the doorway until John sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Daddy," Sam breathed lifting his head up. "It's D'n." He let out another groan. "He's in danger."

"What are you talking about, Sammy?" John asked he gently took his son's hands away from his face and Sam opened his hazel eyes and stared into John's. "Dean's just fine. He's talking to his kids right now."

"No, daddy." Sam begged setting his head on John's shoulder. His shoulder's shook as he started to sob softly. "I saw them getting hurt yesterday and then just few minutes ago. Daddy something is going to happen to them." John thought back to when Sam was having a problem back at Linda's house.

"I'm sure they're going to be okay." John rubbed his son's back softly. Sam's deep sobs echoed in the room. He wish he could convince his son that everything was going to be okay, but something made him doubt his own thoughts. Maybe things weren't going to be okay. Maybe Dean and Lisa were in fact in danger of something that used to haunt his nightmares all those years ago.

"Grandpa, your friend Bobby's here." Ben's voice flowed through the house. John looked at his son who was shaking back and forth trying to calm himself down.

"Tell him I'll be right there." John said and he continued to rub his son's back for only a few minutes before Sam laid back down and closed his eyes. He felt guilty not believing his son about what dangers might be stalking his oldest. His life and the life of Ben and Sybil were what mattered. Dean had the ability to protect himself as well as Lisa. But his son and grandchildren couldn't without him. John carefully walked out of his son's room and into the living room where he found Sybil sitting on Bobby's lap and was reading a picture book she wanted him to read. "Sybil, please go into your room."

Sybil quietly nodded. She knew that if her grandpa John was quiet it wasn't a good idea to argue. As her light brown hair disappeared down the hall did John sat down on his chair. "Tell me some good news Bobby."

"The ghost is local. Which means it's an easy fix. But only if it's still here." John gripped the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He could feel a headache start to form and he knew that if he started to drink the hard stuff he kept in a cupboard he would sink back into a dark place he didn't want anybody to see.

"I'll call Linda and see if she could watch everyone." John said rubbing his face now. Bobby looked confused. "Linda Tran, she's a neighbor that watches Sammy every once in a while when I have to work or after his therapy sessions. She's someone we can trust." Bobby nodded and John walked into the kitchen to place a call. Bobby stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched as the man that he hadn't seen in twelve years dial a number and start to talk Linda. After a few minutes of talking, John smiled. "She's going to watch them, tonight."

~DSCWin~

John and Bobby sat in silence in Sam's room. The dark blue walls littered with child-like drawings made even Bobby tear up. It was dark in the room except for the nightlight that automatically would turn on in the dark and so they waited for any sign of the spirit.

"Tell me again if it comes back, who was it and why is he haunting my son."

"I don't think he's haunting your son specifically but the man that used to live here." Bobby sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Back in 1987 Hank Humphrey killed his partner Larry Clark in brawl after they robbed a bank together. Hank passed away six months later of a heart attack and his wife sold the house to you. So if this Larry comes in he's haunting the man that killed him."

"And if this is just some wild goose chase?" John asked rhetorically. "I'm sent to the nut house, Sam goes to a hospital for the rest of his life and my grandchildren will never be happy again."

"John, you need to relax." Bobby let out a long sigh and both of them shivered as the light began to flicker. "He's here. You ain't no fool." They sat and tossed Salt as the ghost turned it's attention to them. And they ran out of the house. "Come on, I know where Larry's buried."

~DSCWin~

Dean rubbed his face with frustration as he tried to reach his dad either on his cell and house. But each time it would go to voice mail. Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him gently on the neck. "Dean, honey you need to sleep."

"I just can't shake this feeling, Lees." Dean said redialing the numbers. Once again it went to voice mail. "Dammit dad." He growled slamming the phone on the table making Lisa jump. He was never angry and she could tell he wasn't fully himself. "Sorry, Lees." He stood up and wrapped his arms around her kissing her gently on the forehead. She shook her head before dragging him into the bedroom. "Are you sure that we can handle another one?"

"Sybil's been begging for a baby brother or sister." Dean held his wife closer placing his lips gently on hers. His eyes closed softly pulling her into a deeper kiss but instantly something brushed against the back of his neck. He stopped and slowly turned around. A man in his mid twenties and greasy back hair stood his black leather jacket was open showing a army style shirt.

"Look what I found." He licked his lips locking his eyes on Lisa. Dean growled and stepped in front of Lisa pushing her towards the corner his eyes locked on the man that had entered his in-law's beach house. "A snack and the main course." He eyed Dean which made his stomach twist. "Don't worry, buddy. I just want a nibble of her pretty little neck."

"Over my dead body." The young man grimaced slightly before he tackled Dean to the ground revealing rows of sharp teeth. "Lisa get out of here!" He screamed holding the guys neck his teeth inches from Dean's neck.

The man wasn't making Dean's attempt to not be eaten any easier. For a couple of minutes the man had sent a closed fist punch across Dean's cheek causing his teeth to clatter together. But before Dean could push the man off of him, Lisa came running back in with a butcher knife and sent it into the man's neck. For a second Dean could only stare as the man's head rolled off his shoulders and rolled across the floor. Blood spattered around the room.

"Lisa, get in the car. We need to get back to dad's." Dean said pushing off the dead man's body off of him and standing up. Lisa stood there her eyes wide but as her husband walked over towards her pulling on a t-shirt over his bare chest and kicking off his pajama bottoms to pull on his jeans, she nodded and they rushed out locking the door knowing when they get back, if ever, they would have to explain all the blood in their bedroom. But that was going to wait, they needed to get back to Kansas to their families that could very possibly be in danger.


	5. Chapter 4- Angel in the Woods

**I want to start off by saying this is not my original story. That belongs to Dr. Serpico. Everything that is done it's because of them. Thank you so much for trusting me with this story, and I hope I don't let you down.**

 **Please comment and Enjoy, especially you Dr. Serpico! I hope I didn't butcher this.**

John and Bobby both limped towards the front door of John's house. The sun was high above the house as they walked. Both of their bodies ached and groaned as they walked up the steps of the porch and into the house. They tossed their mud covered shoes over by the door before they walked into the kitchen and John grabbed a beer from the fridge and handed one to Bobby who took it gladly.

"You got any pain pills?" Bobby asked popping the lid and taking a swig of the wheaty liquid. John sighed and walked to a cupboard and pulled out a large bottle with dark amber liquid. The wax seal was still surrounding the lid when John placed it in front of Bobby. "How long have you had this bottle?" Bobby asked seeing the small layer of dust around the glass.

"For about Twelve years." John replied and popped the seal and poured Bobby a two finger full glass. He then placed the lid back on and placed the bottle in the cupboard.

"Not going to have yourself one?" Bobby asked. John shook his head. He held out his beer and drank it proudly. Bobby nodded slowly finished his beer and slowly sipped at the glass that was in front of him. The liquid seemed to warm is tired body and take away his pain. John kept sipping his beer he didn't seem to hear the front door swinging open and Ben, Sybil, Sam and Kevin walking into the kitchen.

"Daddy?" Sam asked making John and Bobby choke on their drinks. "Why are you covered in mud?" John and Bobby looked at each other and John looked back at his son.

"Bobby and I were playing hide and seek. Guess when you're old like me you tend to loose your footing." Bobby gave a look at John like 'you got to be kidding me' then looked at the smile on the faces of Ben, Sybil and Sam. John stood up and reached into his back pocket pulling out a ten dollar bill and handed it to Kevin who was hesitant to grab it. "Take it, please." John said his eyes soft he was extremely tired. "Tell your mom thanks for watching them last minute." Kevin nodded and took the money in his hands before walking out of the house closing the door behind him.

"Well, I guess I should be heading to a shower," Bobby said standing up downing the rest of the hard amber liquid down his throat before we walked over towards the kids and patted them over the heads. He smiled up at Sam and gripped his shoulder then left the house with a small wave.

"So what do you kids want to do today?" John asked throwing the empty beer bottles in the garbage.

~DSCWin~

John stood in the shower letting the hot water erasing the leftover mud that caked his eyebrows and hair. He also let the hot water soak his sore back trying his best to loosen the knot that kept reminding him of his battle with the ghost at the cemetery. His back was really sore when he climbed out and walked into his room grabbing a clean pair of clothes and slid them over his tired achy body.

As he walked out of his room his hair still wet from his shower he saw Sam in his room drawing something. He quietly walked over and peered of his shoulder. His heart seemed to stop. He wanted to ask his son why he was drawing something like that. But he needed to get something to calm his stomach that was starting to wretch and twist.

He was pulling down the same bottle he had grabbed earlier that day and pour himself a two fingers full of the stuff and placed the bottle back into the cupboard. Ben came walking in before John had time to take a sip of his drink.

"You okay?" Ben asked taking a sip of his soda he had gotten from the fridge. "You seemed scared about something."

John quickly shook his head taking a sip of his drink. The harsh liquid burned his throat as it traveled down to his stomach. He instantly felt the fake heat from the liquid before he smiled at his grandson. "Just had a rough day." He said finally. He cleared his throat before looking at the empty phone charger. "Where's the phone?" Ben shrugged his shoulders.

"I have a friend who's visiting an Aunt just down the street a little ways, may I got there tonight?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Just be home before noon tomorrow." Ben smiled and rushed out of the kitchen placing his soda can on the counter. Sybil arrived seconds later looking confused but saw the soda on the counter and picked it up. "That's Ben's, Sybil."

"But it's empty." Sybil said her green eyes looking innocent as she took the soda can over to the garbage can and tossed it inside. "Grampa. Why did you have a friend over and why did he leave when we came home from Mrs. Tran's?"

"He came over because I haven't seen him for a long time. He left because he just needed to get home." John said taking another sip from his drink. "Sybil have you seen the phone?" Sybil shook her head. "Okay. Thanks." He was already feeling the effects of his drink which was very irresponsible of him to be drinking with young kids in the house. Sybil watched her grandfather walk towards his chair and sunk deep into the soft fabric. She had never seen her grandpa so scared in her life.

"Grampa are you okay?" She walked over and stood in front of him. He had one hand holding his side of his face his eyes were closed and he was taking in a deep breath. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled his eyes were having a hard time staying open.

"I'll be fine sweetie." John said swallowing the last bit of his drink. "Just had a bad day." He gave Sybil a hug. "Why don't you and Sam go play out back."

"See you tomorrow grandpa." Ben said and rushed out the door his backpack swung over his back.

"Bye Benny," John yelled even as the door was closed for several minutes. Sybil frowned. She had seen her dad like that once when he and her mom had a large argument when she was five. She felt her eyes fill up with tears and turned and walked down the hallway and into her bedroom.

~DSCWin~

Dean's eyes narrowed as he was passing cars left and right trying his hardest to stay below 100 miles an hour in his in-laws SUV. He was on a mission. Even when he saw the state troopers flashing lights he didn't stop, in fact he managed to loose the cops but also lost precious time trying to get home to his dad, brother and kids.

"Sweetie should I drive?" Lisa asked grabbing onto the handle just about her door. She was scared never seeing her husband act like this.

"I'm fine Lisa." Dean growled getting back onto the interstate and felt his foot being planted firmly on the gas pedal. He wasn't going to take chances. If that thing attacked him at his in-laws then he knew his kids and dad and brother were next. "Try the house again, please."

Lisa dialed the number and waited.

~DSCWin

Sybil was sitting at her desk when she heard the phone ringing in under the blankets. She was confused as how the phone got there, but she found it along with her grandpa's cellphone. She knew that if someone were to call her grandpa's number she was to take it to him. But confusion got the better of her and she hit the answer button on the cordless.

"Hello?" She squeaked walking out the door and saw her grandpa asleep on the chair.

"Sybil honey is that you?" Sybil smiled at hearing her mom's voice.

"Hi mommy!" She squealed and saw her grandpa twitch but fell still again not noticing her in the least. "Why are you calling?"

"Sweetie your da-"

"Sybil, where's grandpa?" Sybil fell still she knew that when her daddy had that voice she was to listen and answer truthfully.

"Grampa's asleep." Sybil said walking over and poking him gently in the shoulder. "He's not waking up. He drank some dark liquid and went to sleep. I think he's sick." Sybil could hear a sigh on the phone. "Are you mad at Grampa?"

"No not mad." Dean said. "I'm just happy to see that everyone's okay. When dad wakes up, let him know that we'll be there early tomorrow morning please." Sybil smiled. Her dad was going to be there earlier then expected. But something wasn't right with that. She could tell her daddy was scared of something. "Honey I got to go. Let grandpa know please."

"I will." She heard the phone hang up and she placed the cordless on the charger.

~DSCWin~

Sam leaned back in his chair looking down at the picture he had just drawn. Something about it was familiar but he just couldn't remember where he'd seen that face before. The face was dark and the only thing that stood out were the yellow eyes that seemed to pop out of his head and straight into his soul stirring memories and flashes from his early childhood. Something twisted in his stomach as he grabbed his pounding head trying his best not to scream out loud. He didn't want his dad to worry about him.

"Uncle Sammy you okay?" Sam turned around and saw Sybil walking in holding a plastic bucket. She was wearing her light denim jacket.

"Where you going Sybil?" Sam asked tilting his head to one side.

"I'm going to pick some wild berries. Daddy and Mommy are coming soon and I want to have a pie ready for daddy when he gets here." Sam's eyes lit up with excitement. He enjoyed picking berries when he first moved in the house.

"Can I come?" He asked following his niece out of his bedroom door. He saw his dad laying in his chair his head to one side and his eyes closed. "Maybe we should wake him up. You know daddy hates it when I leave the house by myself."

"I'll be with you uncle Sammy." Sybil said gently wrapping her fingers around his hand. "Just as long as we don't go to far I'm sure you'll be okay." She smiled up at Sam her eyes bright.

"Okay." Sam said and he reached for his bright blue jacket and threw it over his shoulders.

~DSCWin~

Sybil stood at a giant wild berry bush trying to find the biggest berries and carefully tossed them into the bucket. Sam was on his stomach on a patch of grass staring intently as honeybees flew from flower to flower and then landed gently on his hand. "Sybil look at this!" Sam squealed carefully lifting the bee up. Sybil walked over leaving the bucket of berries next to the bush and walked over towards her uncle. She stared in awe at the little fuzzy bee that was searching and moving it's antenna making Sam smile as it started to tickle.

"Carefully uncle Sammy." Sybil said as she watched Sam slowly start to move his right index finger towards the small bee. "That bee is going to sting you if you touch it." Sam frowned as the bee seemed to sense danger and flew off away from them. "You want to help me finish with the berries?" Sybil asked seeing tears begin to form in her uncle's eyes.

"Yeah!" The tears vanished as he climbed to his feet and jogged over towards the wild berry bush and begin to pick the lushes berries and carefully dropped them into the buck. Sybil glanced over to her shoulder after she felt someone watching them up the path from them.

A man with dark hair and a tan trench coat stood and watched the two pick the berries with the same child-like curiosity as Sam. Sybil wondered if he was just like her uncle by the way he stared intently at the two of them. She blinked and the man in the tench coat was gone from where he once stood. She shook her head thinking it was just her imagination. She bent over to pick up the bucket of wild berries she and her uncle Sam had picked and noticed he wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Sammy!" Sybil took a glance up towards her grandpa's house knowing it was the smartest choice but she knew something bad could happen to her uncle if she were leave him alone. Dropping the bucket full of berries she headed further down the path.

~DSCWin~

 _John stood on a grassy hill looking down at his two boys and his grandchildren running and laughing. A smile had spread across his face as he continued to hear the laughs. He felt someone grip his shoulder roughly and turned him around. The laughter stopped sending John in a world of silence. Standing in front of him was the drawing of the yellow-eyed man that he had seen Sam draw. The obvious lines from the crayons he had used seemed to distort reality._

 _"Hello John." The drawn man said. "Remember me? I'm the one that killed your wife." A small red smile spread across the face where the mouth would be. John felt anger burning inside his chest as he reached out to close his fingers around the yellow-eyed drawing's neck. But soon the figure started to change into that of Sam. His eyes were just as yellow and just as evil. "Dad!" He screamed but the voice didn't match Sam's voice. "Dad! Wake up!" John shut his eyes tightly trying to place the voice._

"Dad let go of me!" John's eyes opened wide and he was staring into Dean's green eyes. Sweat beaded down his face as he loosened his grip around his son's neck and watched as Dean began to rub his now sore neck.

"Sorry, Dean." John said seeing the darkness out the window. _How long have I been asleep?_ He felt himself being helped to his feet and walked into the kitchen the clock read nine at night. He rushed to the sink to see it was empty. "Sam! Sybil!" He screamed pushing Dean to the side and rushed down the hallway. Lisa came out looking scared.

"Where's my children?" she asked her eyes filling up with tears.

"Ben's at a friends house just down the street." John said trying to remember what Sybil and Sam had been doing before he passed out in the chair. Guilt started to eat at him. He wasn't watching the two that needed to be kept an eye on. "Dean. Lisa I'm so sorry."

"Dad," Dean said opening the back door and looked outside. "The gate's open." John's face paled as he rushed outside not caring he had nothing on over his bare feet. Sam and Sybil had left the safety of his backyard. He would never forgive himself if something happened to either one of them.

~DSCWin~

Sybil shivered as she continued to walk blindly in the darkened woods. She was certain that she was lost now. "Sammy!" She cried letting loose small tears. "Uncle Sammy where are you?"

She heard a twig snap on her right and she froze pulling her denim jacket closer around her shoulders trying to ward off the brisk cold wind that began to blow. She saw a figure limping towards her it's messy brown hair and loud sniffles filled the area. "Uncle Sammy?" She asked the figure stopped and fell to the ground. She rushed to it's side and dropped to her knees. It was her Uncle.

"Sybil." He said tears steaming down his face. "My ankle." Sybil looked down his pant legs and saw his jeans coated with blood.

"Why did you leave, Uncle Sammy?" Sybil asked helping him to a sitting position.

"I didn't leave on purpose." Sam said his eyes filling with tears again. "I was looking down at the wild berry bush and you were the one that left. I went to find you."

"Why didn't you go back to Grampa?"

"He was scared for you." There was a moment sound of flapping before the man in the trench coat stood peering down at the two shaking figures. Sybil instinctively wrapped her small arms around her shaking uncle and stared at the man. Her green eyes narrowing trying to look intimidating but the man didn't seem phased. "I'm not here to hurt you, Sybil. Nor you Sam."

"How do you know our names?" Sybil asked as Sam was too scared to move.

"My name is Castiel. I know about you because I'm an angel of the lord."


	6. Chapter 5- The Last Two Choices

**I want to start off by saying this is not my original story. That belongs to Dr. Serpico. Everything that is done it's because of them. Thank you so much for trusting me with this story, and I hope I don't let you down.**

 **Please comment and Enjoy, especially you Dr. Serpico! I hope I didn't butcher this.**

John nearly had a heart attack when he stumbled over Sybil's plastic pail that had fallen down the path and had stopped just a few feet almost hidden by a large wild berry bush. "Sybil! Sammy!" He screamed trying to right his mistake of being a poor guardian to his granddaughter and son. "Dean I'm so sorry." He said after a few minutes of stumbling down the path. Dean and Lisa had stopped to catch their breaths down the hill just a few minutes of finding the spilled pail of wild berries.

"Dad, let's just find her and Sam. Then we'll talk." Dean's eyes narrowed when he saw three forms slowly walking up the path. One was a child with two tall figures on either side. "Sybil? Sam?" Dean called. He lifted up his flashlight until it rested on the three figures.

Sam and Sybil lifted their hands to cover their eyes. The third figure in a long tan trench coat simply looked into the light as if he wasn't afraid to go blind. "Hello Dean, John and Lisa." The man in the trench coat said taking each of the three staring adults each in turn.

"How do you know us?" Dean asked stepping in front of Lisa his eyes narrowing.

"I know a lot more." The man in the trench coat said his voice low. "I know about your current rounds with creatures that were long since extinct. But because of my older brother's need for entertainment he brought these creatures back. Just to see how well you would do to protect each other. Like true hunters."

"Hunters?" Dean asked his green eyes lifting in curiosity. "What were supposed to have hunted?"

"Demons, ghosts, and anything else that is supernatural." The trench coat man said his voice as stone serious.

"Why did you take my daughter?" Lisa cried. The trench coat man turned to look at Lisa with dark blue eyes. His face once again stone serious.

"I did nothing of the sort. I merely led your daughter and brother back to you, like a true servant of the lord."

"That's nonsense." Dean spat rolling his eyes. He looked back at the trench coat man vanished for a second before appearing just behind Dean. In one simple movement the man placed two fingers on Dean's forehead before letting him drop like a stone to the ground. Sybil rushed to her dad's side while the trench coat man walked directly towards John, his blue eyes twinkling in the dim lights of the flashlights.

"What the hell are you?" John asked his eyes narrowing trying to hide the fear that was now rising up in his chest.

"John, relax." The trench coat said. "I did not hurt your sons. I healed your son's leg and only clarified what I was to your oldest. They are both fine."

"Dad, listen to Castiel." Sam's voice sounded different and it made John turn is head to face him. He could sense something different about his son's posture and simply his spirit.

"Sammy?" John questioned looking past the blue eyed man, Castiel, and at his tall son.

"Sam." He replied back with a small smile.

"But how-"

"He healed my head dad. But it's only temporarily. He wanted me to give you two choices."

"What two choices?"

"These two choices." Castiel said placing two fingers gently on John's forehead sending him into a world of bright light and silence.

~DSCWin~

John stood unobserved in a hospital room looking at him and his wife holding a laughing baby boy wrapped in a blanket. The doctor standing next to Mary, looking down at the boy and saying how healthy he was. He watched as the scene melted into color only be replaced to the night his wife had died leaving him alone with two young boys, struggling to cope with the loss of his wife all over again. Again the scene melted into a mix of color to be replaced by scene upon scene of seeing his boys hunting beside him growing up different. Seeing them struggle with living in hotel rooms being pulled out of schools. He saw them fighting creatures that he worked so hard to protect them from, and seeing them fighting with him every step of the way.

John let out a sigh as the scene changed again to find himself standing in a hotel room turning around to look at his two boys and someone he didn't recognize. Her long blonde hair and hazel eyes made his stomach clench. She looked like Mary standing there in between his two boys a small charmed necklace hanging on her neck. She had tears of anger in her eyes as she looked at him.

"You must be my dad." She said her voice low. It was like someone had dumped a cold bucket of water on him making him shiver. _I had a daughter?_

 _ **Only if Sam was born normal.**_ Castiel's voice replied in John's head. John continued to watch as he saw the '67 Chevy impala he had given Dean for his eighteenth birthday get smashed by a semi and seeing his now three kids in the hospital. He saw himself make a deal with the yellow-eyed man, who was a demon, and saw Dean and the girl miraculously heal and wake up from comas that were inches of taking their life away.

He saw himself dead in a hospital bed, he saw himself being burned and saw the looks of sadness in all three of his kids' eyes. He saw them struggle with each other fighting and arguing he saw Sam's death in an old ghost town he saw Dean sell his soul to save Sam. He watched as both Sam and Dean fought the yellow-eyed demon killing him.

He watched as through the years, though it was really moments, he saw all three of his kids die. He saw Sam being possessed by Lucifer and then falling into hell with another man he didn't recognize. He saw Dean living with Lisa and Ben for only a year before he left them. He watched this for a while before he saw Castiel appear again and touched his forehead bringing him back to the woods where Lisa, and Sybil were frozen over the knocked out Dean.

"What was that all about?" John asked Castiel who lowered his head then looked up at him with his blue eyes.

"Your two sons were destined to bring forth the apocalypse." Castiel said his voice serious. "If Sam was born normal all of that would have happened. You would have died trying to get revenge over the demon that killed your wife. Your children, would have been hunted by the creatures you protected them from for years. They would have been killed over and over again, only be brought back to finish what you had started that night in Sam's nursery."

"What are you trying to say?" John asked his voice breaking. He didn't understand why this angel was showing him this.

"I'm saying you now have two choice to make. One you can let yourself be taken over by the thought of revenge you still hold for the demon that took your wife and loose everything. Yes you would finally get your revenge but at what cost? Or two, you can keep move on."

"But how can I move on knowing my wife's death wasn't normal?"

"Because it was meant to be." John froze his eyes wide open. His wife, still wearing the nightgown she wore stood appeared next to the frozen form of Sam. "John," She walked up and wrapped her arms around his shaking shoulders. Tears were starting to fall. "Don't loose yourself in something you couldn't change. My death, though hard for you only made you a better father."

"Mary, but how-"

"By being there for your kids when they needed you. By how you put the hunting lifestyle behind you. Is it worth your death to put an end to the thing that killed me?" John's eyes lowered. "John, we'll be together again. It's just going to be a little while longer. You're meant to be here with our sons and grandchildren. They need you more then ever." Mary slowly turned to look at Sam who was still frozen in time. "Don't wish him different. God made him this way to stop Lucifer from escaping his prison. Don't force something on your sons. It's not worth it."

"And the girl that I saw what about her? She doesn't get a chance of life?"

"Christina will get a chance of life. But a life of safety. Castiel promises that nothing dark will ever block your doorway. You all will live a normal life. All of this would be just a very long nightmare. Sam won't suffer this visions anymore. He'll be just a regular person with a handicap. He is our perfect son. Even with the flaw. God made him that way so that we won't have to suffer knowing he was the reason the apocalypse started."

"John, the choice is yours. You can keep this life that you have now. With everything that God has given you. Or you can choose the other one, and watch heavyhearted as the world you know ends. What do you choose. And once you make that choice you can't change it."

John let out a sigh. He was pulled into another tough decision. He glanced over at his small family then at his wife who was smiling sweetly. Neither one of the options would bring her back. It would only bring on more heartache with one decision.

"Remember John," Mary said with a smile. "God works in mysterious ways. Ways we can't understand. We just got to have faith that everything is done for a reason." She smiled again and touched John's cheek tenderly. "Please let your anger go. Let Castiel heal your heartache and let this life bring you to me. Don't force our children into the life you worked so hard to save them from. They need you. Our grandchildren need you."

"What is your choice John?" Castiel asked walking to stand next to Mary.

John took one more look at his wife before looking at the family that now surrounded him. "I'll keep it this way." He said after thinking it over in his mind for the last few minutes. "That's my final decision. I choose this life for my family."

"Thank you, John." Mary said caressing his cheek with her soft lips. "Thank you for moving on." Castiel lifted his two fingers and placed them gently on John's forehead surrounding him in a bright light. "I'll be waiting for you, John." Mary's voice echoed through John's mind as the light surrounded him feeling him with warmth and comfort.

~DSCWin~

John woke up to his alarm clock beeping next to his head. He reached over and turned off the alarm and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He had the strangest dream about angels, demons and seeing his late wife. He saw Sam act his age and saw Dean, Lisa, and his granddaughter frozen in time while he saw what life he could have had if Sam as born normal.

"Grampa!" Sybil's voice soared through the walls and into his mind making him smile. "Daddy's on the phone! He wants to talk to you!"

 _I thought Dean and Lisa came here last night. Why would they be on the phone?_ He shook his head as he stumbled out of his bed and out of his room. Sybil ran up holding the cordless and held it high. "Thanks sweetie." John said with a smile. "Hello?"

"Hey dad," Dean's voice sounded happy. "Just letting you know that Lisa and I would be there some time tomorrow." _I guess it was just a strange dream._ John thought shaking his head.

"Alright thanks for letting me know." he said with a smile. He head two sets of doors open and close and he turned and saw Sam walking out of his room rubbing his eyes with his fists. Ben appeared too looking like he was about to fall back asleep walking down the hallway.

"And dad, one more thing before I let you go," Dean's voice brought John back to the present. "Thank you so much for watching our kids." John felt his heart beat faster in his chest.

"You're welcome, Dean. You and Lisa take care." He looked at the three most important people in his lives and smiled again. "And don't worry, nothing's going to happen to your kids. Ever again."


	7. Epilogue

**I want to start off by saying this is not my original story. That belongs to Dr. Serpico. Everything that is done it's because of them. Thank you so much for trusting me with this story, and I hope I don't let you down.**

 **Please comment and Enjoy, especially you Dr. Serpico! I hope I didn't butcher this.**

 **Epilogue- One Year Later**

John and Sam waited nervously inside the waiting room with Ben and Sybil both pacing back and forth, waiting to hear what the news was. After another twenty minutes, Dean walked out his face split into a large smile. He looked both tried and excited as he kept pushing back large tears that fell from his eyes. "Well?" Everyone asked rushing towards Dean who had to put up a hand to stop them both.

"It's another girl." Dean said his smile spreading more prominent then humanly possible. "Come on. She's just went into the nursery." They all followed Dean and they watched as they brought in a small baby girl who was still awake then the other sleeping babies in there.

"What's her name?" Sam asked looking at his brother his hazel eyes wide with excitement.

"Christina Mary Winchester." Dean said and looked up at his dad who was smiling and then glanced at his son. "Thought you might like the fact you have mom back in a way." Dean said gripping his dad's shoulder and wiped a few stray tears from his own eyes.

"Thank you, Dean." John said wrapping an arm around him. "She's beautiful."

~DSCWin~

 **Four Years Later**

Christina Mary Winchester grew up fast like her other siblings. Her long dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes sparkled as she grew into a rambunctious toddlers giving Dean and Lisa both a hard time following her. She especially loved hanging out with her grandpa who kept taking the kids for a week every summer. She was a happy child who loved life. John was happy that she would grow up normally without ever fearing the monsters that used to walk around at night. She was an angel of laughter and she stayed that way. Loving her Uncle Sam and her grandpa John. She was fearless. Catching a fish and holding it proud to show her grandpa what marvelous job she did.

Every night when John would tuck her into bed, he start to hum **"Hey Jude"** from the Beatles and smiled when Christina would squeak the words she knew. She was like a miniature Mary that had walked back into his life giving him a sense of closure. The memory of the yellow-eyed demon vanished the night Castiel healed his aching heart, the night the monsters vanished completely.

As he watched his little Mary sleep in her bed her blonde hair in lopsided pigtails and holding onto a stuffed lamb, he felt as though he was looking at his late wife just as alive as his granddaughter. He smiled knowing nothing would take her away from him.

" _Remember John,_ " Mary's voice echoed in his mind, as he slowly closed the door and walked into his bedroom. " _God works in mysterious ways. Ways we can't understand. We just got to have faith that everything is done for a reason._ "


End file.
